Lovers Blaze
by InkedFingertips
Summary: Every time, Sirius has always been there for the change. What happens when Remus wakes and Padfoot is nowhere to be found? Anguished confessions of love do occur. Wolfstar oneshot. I will go down with this ship.


**A/N: This is pure Wolfstar, because I will go down with this ship. **

**Disclaimer: Sometimes, I read the books and cry because there will never be another one. I think you get the point.**

Remus was cold, his limbs already shaking as he awoke in a pile of leaves and pieces of bark. Immediately he knew something was wrong. There was no thick blanket draped over his trembling frame. There were no light snores in his ear.

There was no Sirius.

Remus sniffed, using his superior sense of smell. There was no Padfoot to be found. Ignoring the absolute wrongness of it all, the disheveled boy sat up, brushing wet leaves from his chest. Wet. Moony's hand paused.

'Please' Remus whispered in his mind. 'It had to have rained last night'

But as he observed his surroundings, the terrible truth creeped into his mind. He was nowhere near the Whomping Willow. Looking down, Lupin swallowed once he saw the dark red substance smeared over his chest and neck. He was covered in blood. The blood of an animal. He'd killed again. Standing, Remus shook the leaves out of his hair, then paused once again.

Wait.

The blood of an animal.

Sirius could turn into an animal...

...And he was nowhere in sight.

"No" Remus gasped.

Ignoring his complete nudity, the rumpled sixth year ran.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS! SIRIUS?" he shouted doing a lap around the clearing he occupied.

"SIRIUS? PADFOOT?" he ran through the trees, spotting what looked like the Whomping Willow from a distance. "SIRIUS!"

Remus tripped; his tears had blurred his vision, preventing him from seeing clearly. Folding his arms over his knees, the young man cried. He didn't want to believe it, and yet his stupid, overly-logical brain kept spitting the facts out at him.

He'd killed Sirius. He'd killed his best friend. He'd killed the only boy he'd ever loved.

And he'd never even got to tell him.

Remus never hated his wolf more than in that moment.

Pulling his hair hard, Moony screamed. The universe hated him. That was the only possible explanation he could fathom. Yes, The Universe had decided it wasn't enough that every month he turned into a monster for a day. No, that wasn't enough, but to make him eat his best friend would be the cherry on top.

The yell that Remus belted out scared even him. It was raw, a tortured scream that went on for minutes. Anger and power reverberated through his voice and into the dawn's early light.

_The Night Before..._

Sirius gathered the pack quickly, slipping out of bed with stealthy feet. He passed a snoring James and reached into the sleeping boy's trunk at the foot of his bed. His hand grazed against thick cotton and leather, but no Invisibility Cloak.

"Bollocks" Sirius whispered, shaking his mane of black hair, and stood again. This would be a lot harder without James' magic cloak.

Sneaking down the dorm stairs quickly, Sirius ran through the common room, ignoring the disapproving look the Fat Lady shot his way. He decided to take an old passageway straight to the Whomping Willow instead of sneaking through the House-elf quarters.

A chilling voice stopped him as he reached the tapestry of Newton Scamander.

"Mr. Black. Just _where_ do you think you're heading off to at this hour?"

"Bloody hell" Padfoot cursed under his breath. McGonagall.

"Congratulations, Mr. Black. You've now earned fifteen points from Gryffindor, and yet another detention to add to your long list of penalties. You're up to five weeks now, if I recall correctly"

"Professor" Sirius smiled charmingly, brushing his hair behind his ear. "May I just say, you look absolutely ravishing tonight"

He eyed her generic moss-green robes with practiced, lustful eyes.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Black" she deadpanned. "For now, you may report to Mr. Filch for your chastening"

Sirius sighed. "Alright"

Inside, Padfoot fumed. How the bloody hell was he supposed to let Remus turn alone tonight? He was not about to spend the whole fecking night with _Filch_, cleaning flobberworms out of the bathtub in his quarters again.

_5 hours later..._

Okay, it turned out that he _did_ have another Home Makeover detention with Filch. Sirius pouted as he cleaned the troll bogies off of his hands in the boys' bathroom.

"Hey. What've you been up to?" the messy-haired boy greeted his best friend.

"Detention with Filch" Sirius explained. The two got into trouble so often that James just nodded.

"Where's Moony?" James asked him, yawning and stretching. He pushed up his glasses.

"Damn!" Sirius gave up cleaning his hands, picked up a pack next to him, and ran out of the bathroom.

"Hey! Did you forget him or something? Where're you going?" James yelled after him. "YOU HAVEN'T EVEN HAD BREAKFAST YET!"

Sirius raced through the school, ignoring the strange looks from his fellow students and plenty of Professors. He burst out of the East Grounds doors and ran down the hill. Huffing with exertion, Sirius pumped his lungs forcefully. Finally he reached the Whomping Willow. Inside, an eery silence met him.

"Remus?" More silence met him.

"Moony?" Nothing.

Suddenly, a scream pierced his ears. Sirius panicked. Moony. Moony was hurt. He was far away and he was hurt.

Running out of the Shrieking Shack, Sirius followed his nose.

Oh Merlin, there was blood.

"REMUS! REMUS WHERE ARE YOU?" Foregoing any fear, Sirius ran into the Forbidden Forest. Just on the edge of the trees, a few yards away, a pale, crumpled body met his vision. Remus.

A jolt of fear spiked up Sirius' spine and he jogged to the body. It was Remus. He was curled up in a fetal position, shaking.

But thank fecking Merlin, he was ALIVE.

Sirius sighed in relief, dropping to his knees.

"Remus" he cried. "I thought-"

"Sirius?" his best friend asked, unsure. A frown etched onto his face as he stared up at the handsome boy. Was he hallucinating?

"Moony" Sirius reached for the brown-haired boy cautiously, but reeled in his hand once he saw the scars. There were a dozen or so of them, criss-crossing on his thighs and arms. On his face was a fresh one, stretching from his nose to his chin diagonally. Pink flesh showed through the deep scratch and Sirius winced. That had to hurt.

Digging through the bag he'd brought, Sirius rolled up his sleeves and pulled out the t-shirt and pants he'd brought for Remus. With shaking hands, the injured teen gratefully accepted the clothes, pulling them on hastily. Sirius turned as he dressed, trying to preserve at least a bit of his friend's modesty. Also, now would not be a good time for him to get an erection.

A light touch on his shoulder told Padfoot it was okay to turn around. The two boys stared at each other for a while, incapable of words.

Suddenly they both spoke at once.

"I'm so sorr-"

"I thought I-"

Sirius ran a hand through his long, midnight hair. "You can go first" he offered.

"You weren't there. When I woke up. And I saw the blood. So. I -um." Sirius could see Remus' big brown eyes misting over and immediately wanted to take him into his arms.

_Stop being weird_, Sirius chastised himself. _He's your best friend. And he's straight. _

"I'm so sorry, Moony" Sirius' voice pleaded for forgiveness. "I really am. I tried to get out, but McGonagall caught me and I spent the entire night cleaning Filch's disgusting bedroom and I even got dragonbogie drought IN MY HAIR-"

Remus cut off Sirius' long apology with a wave.

"It's fine. The point that I wanted to make is, we shouldn't do this anymore Sirius." his eyes were downcast to the ground as Sirius frowned.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"This morning, I woke up covered in blood. What if I really had hurt you Sirius? What if I really had k-...do you think I could live through that?" Remus was pacing now, kicking sticks and branches in his path with ferocity. "I couldn't! I couldn't hurt you Sirius! I love you for Merlin's fucking sake! I mean how could I really just dust myself off and go back to school af-" Sirius stopped Remus with a hand on his wrist.

"What did you just say?" the taller boy asked lowly. Remus swallowed. Sirius was going to hate him. He'd never speak to him again. But maybe that was a good thing.

"I said, that I love you" Lupin's voice cracked on the last two words, and he swallowed again nervously.

After a long moment of Sirius' wide-eyed stare, Remus sighed with drooped shoulders and weary eyes. HE knew it was stupid, but some small, insane, irrational part of him thought maybe Sirius might love him back. Obviously that wasn't the case though. How could he be so damn naive?

"Look, I-" Remus didn't get to finish his sentence, because unbelievably, Sirius' lips were mashed against his own.

He's hallucinating. Obviously. Because there is no way that Sirius is kissing _him_ right now. This is a dream. This is not real.

The way Sirius slips one hand around Remus' waist to hold him close is inconceivable. The way he molds their lips together repeatedly is surreal, and the way that he runs his hand across the little hairs on the back of Remus' neck is just, dear Merlin, it's heaven. As he kisses back soundly, Remus can't help but moan a little, because this is more than he could've ever asked for, and all that he's ever wanted.

Suddenly Sirius pulls away. He stops the kiss, yet stays just as close, nose to nose with Remus.

"Listen closely," Sirius speaks in a dangerous voice that Remus has only heard a handful of times before. "because I'm not going to repeat myself. I will NOT leave you to do this alone every month. And I DO love you, Remus Lupin."

This moment is perfect, and Remus closes his eyes, taking in every single wonderful second of it.

"By the way, I don't know if I've told you this, but you've got a _great_ arse."

Remus sighed, then smiled. Of course Sirius would ruin it. But then, he wouldn't be Sirius if he didn't.

**A/N: Did you like? Did you hate? Review please!**


End file.
